Non-consumable chewable pet toys provide a variety of beneficial functions for the pet carnivore. Chewing on such toys provides the carnivore with masticatory exercise, as well as dental prophylaxis. Irregular shapes impart erratic movements to the toy when rolled or bounced, thereby providing exercise for the animal. Such toys often provide a training function, teaching the carnivore to chew on the toy, rather than on furniture or other valuable items.
To enhance the attractiveness of the toy to the carnivore, sensory attractants are incorporated into the toy. One attractant commonly employed in chewable pet toys is a noise-producing device that emits a squeak or other attractant sound due to air flowing through the device when the carnivore chews on the toy. Such a noise-producing device is commonly called a “squeaker.”
The squeaker is mounted to an internal surface of the toy so that compression of a squeaker chamber within the toy, such as by chewing, forces air through the passage to emit a sound. Upon relaxation of the squeaker chamber, the chamber returns to its relaxed, or inflated, state, drawing air through the squeaker passage and again emitting a sound. In some cases, the squeaker chamber is integral with the toy, although in other cases the squeaker device includes its own chamber. In either case, the squeaker chamber is closed so that the squeaker passage forms the only passage for air into and out of the chamber.
Because the squeaker is mounted to the toy, most carnivorous animals are attracted to the sound from the squeaker to chew on the chew toy at the region of the squeaker device to satisfy their animal instinct to defeat it. Consequently, most animals tend to chew at only the location of the squeaker in the toy, eventually tearing or rupturing the toy at that location. When the toy tears or ruptures at the region of the squeaker, a risk exists that the animal will dislodge the rigid squeaker housing from the toy and will swallow the squeaker, possibly injuring the animal. In addition, if the non-consumable pet toy is a plush toy, stuffing will fall out, causing a mess.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.